


Teach Me to Dance

by Sword_Queen



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Dancing, First Dance, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sword_Queen/pseuds/Sword_Queen
Summary: Octavio teaches Cuttlefish how to dance.That's literally it.This is a fic I originally posted on my tumblr holly-pearlwing. Inspired by the song "All About us" by He is We.





	Teach Me to Dance

“Hey Octavio, could you do me a favor?” Craig asked leaning back against the deck the two men were sitting on, in one of the palace gardens. Why the palace needed two gardens, Craig still didn’t understand, but he wasn’t an architect so.  
“That depends. What is it?” The octoling replied, not looking up from his book.  
“Well you know how you’re a prince, so you know princely stuff, and well.”  
“Craig please get to the point.”  
“Well, you know how I’m getting dragged to that party? To impress the big names and the like?”  
“Yes. Out with it.”  
“They expect me to dance and I don’t know how.”  
“Wait, that’s it? You just want me to teach you to dance?” Octavio said looking up, before beginning to laugh. “From your refusal to just say it I was expecting something embarrassing. Of course, I can teach to dance. Who knows, if you’re good enough I might start inviting you to some of the balls held here at the palace. Now come along.”  
Octavio stood up, before beginning to walk into the palace. Craig jumped up, having to rush slightly to catch up with him.  
“It is kind of embarrassing, being expected to dance when I don’t know how.”  
“Craig, dear, plenty of people don’t know how to dance. I seriously doubt you’re the only one. You should see some of the council member’s attempts when they’re forced to attend the various parties.”  
Octavio finally stopped before opening the door to an empty room, minus a record player sitting on a table in the corner, as well as couple of records leaning against the wall.  
“What is this place?”  
“This is where my dance classes were taught. I figured it would work well enough to teach you. Shall we?”  
“No music?”  
“Not for when you’re just starting out. Now come on.  
____________________________________________________  
“You’re getting somewhere.” It had been a few weeks since their dance lessons had begun, and Octavio had been slowly upping the ante. “I think you’re ready for the party.”  
“Then why are we in here?”  
“Maybe I just enjoy dancing with you?” Octavio smiled. “Besides I’ve got a new record I wanna try.”  
“Alright.” Octavio and Craig took hands, and began to dance, as the new record began to play.  
“May I lead?” Octavio said suddenly. “I know at the party you’ll likely be leading, but...”  
“Sure,” Craig interrupted. “The floor is yours.”  
Octavio lead Craig across the room, twirling him around and gently pulling him where he wanted him to go. Craig blushed slightly, especially as Octavio winced as he stepped on his foot. The octoling didn’t break pace however, speeding up as the song playing did, before beginning to slow.  
Octavio spun Craig once more before pulling him into a dip, as the song ended. The pair blushed looking at each other, before Craig leaned up to kiss Octavio.  
“Thanks for teaching me. I love you.”  
“Love you too.” Octavio gently pulled Craig up out of the dip, and the two began their dance again, never mind the lack of music in the background. Their laughter and heart beats would work well enough for them.


End file.
